I'm falling for you
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Inuyasha has been hiding a secret from the rest of the gang except Sippo . That he is actually a she! Koga finds out and starts to fall for her. How will the gang and his pack react when they find out? UP FOR ADAPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters

Warning: Yaoi and language

Couple: KogaInuyasha

Summary: Inuyasha has been hiding a secret from the rest of the gang (except Sippo). That he is actually a she! Koga finds out and starts to fall for her. How will the gang and his pack react when they find out?

I'm falling for you

Chapter one: Koga find's out!

Inuyasha and the gang have set out on their journey for the shards again after Kagome got back that morning. It was now evening and they were looking for a place to sleep.

"Should we just stay out in the woods?" Miroku asked.

"I saw a hot spring's a little back. We could finally get a small bath." Sango said wanting desperately to be even a little cleaner.

"Yeah let's go. Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called back at Inuyasha.

"Okay okay I'm coming." Inuyasha grumbled walking back to his friend's. He didn't like the sound of Hot Springs because they'll get suspicious when he doesn't want to get in with Miroku. He couldn't since he was actually a she. The only one who knows is Shippo because of her sent.

"Why are you in such a sour mood for? We can finally be a little cleaner. Aren't you happy for that?" Miroku asked.

"I guess." she said shrugging her shoulder's. No one said anything to her until they got to the hot springs. After Sango and Kagome got back Miroku got up to go. They looked at Inuyasha and Shippo who didn't move.

"You aren't getting in Inuyasha? Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I'll get in after Miroku does." Inuyasha said leaning against a tree.

"I'll get one with Inuyasha." Shippo said glancing at her.

"Why can't you two just get one with me? Do I have germs or something?" Miroku asked.

"I don't like bathing with others." Inuyasha said opening one of the eye's he had closed.

"But Shippo just said he was going to get one with you." Sango said confused.

"He's hardly noticeable." Inuyasha said indifferently. Shippo knew not to take it to heart and that she didn't mean it. By the time they would get to the spring's she would apologize. Miroku soon came back after they all left Inuyasha alone not wanting to get wind scared. Inuyasha and Shippo got up and went to the springs.

"Hey Inuyasha? Why won't you tell them you're a girl?" Shippo asked when they were in the water.

"It would cause too much trouble. My mother, Father, and Sessomaru all said that it would be safer if I pretended to be a boy. And I really don't want to be 'Sit' to death by Kagome for lying all this time." Inuyasha said sinking deeper into the water.

"I'm sorry. But it's weird that Koga, Naraku, or any other demon hasen't noticed that you're a girl." Shippo said.

"They don't worry about it." Inuyasha said not really caring. They suddenly heard tussling in the bushes behind them and quickly turned around to see who or what was there.

"Come out! Whatever you are." Inuyasha yelled.

"Quit yelling you dumb mutt. It's only me." Koga said coming out of the bushes. He was looking down so he didn't notice the lumps of flesh on her chest. After seeing Koga Inuyasha went as far as she could into the water.

"What are you doing here you damn wolf?" Inuyasha yelled.

"About to get a bath. It's too bad that your here too." Koga said stripping. Blushing she quickly turned around and tried to act angry and not embarrassed.

"What's wrong with you dog boy?" Koga asked walking over to her. Shippo noticing the embedding doom stopped him.

"Why don't you just go over there Koga? He won't bother you if you don't bother him." Shippo said hoping he would leave.

"Fine. You better stay away from me puppy!" Koga yelled.

"Who would want to be near you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's it you little fleabag! Time to die!" Koga yelled jumping on her.

"Wah! Stop!" she cried. Koga was about to yell no when he noticed her chest. His eyes soon went south.

"You're a...girl?" Koga asked dumbly.


	2. The Deal

Chapter 2: The Deal.

"You'r a...girl?" Koga asked dumbly. For a moment they just stood in silence.

"Yeah so what if I'm a girl? You better not tell anyone or else!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why not? How are you a girl? You smelled..." Koga said not totally beliving this.

"Like a girl. You were too busy flirting with Kagome to notice." Inuyasha huffed.

"What? No one noticed!" Koga yelled knowing he was insulted.

"Shippo did and he's just a kid. Show's what kind of idiot's the rest of you are." Inuyasha snorted turning around.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo asked who was temporaroly forgotten.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in a less cold voice.

"We should get back before the other's start to worry." the little Kitsune said.

"Your right. Turn the other way wolf boy!" Inuyasha yelled blushing at the thought of getting dressed around him.

"Huh?" he said. Before Inuyasha could yell Shippo hit him on the head and fourced his head in the other dirrection. Inuyasha quickly got out and got dressed before Shippo lost his grip on Koga.

"You can let him go now Shippo. Come on." Inuyasha said after finishing getting dressed. Shippo quickly got out of the water and got dressed and they left.

"Hey wait!" Koga yelled getting out and getting dressed to follow them.

"He's not gonna give up is he?" Shippo asked looking behind him while riding on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I doubt it. He just better not tell the other's." Inuyasha sighed. The all got back to the group and they were suprised to see Koga there.

"Hey Koga. What bring's you here?" Miroku asked.

"Trying to solve a mystery." Koga said staring at Inuyasha not really paying attention.

"What kind of mystery?" Kagome asked couries.

"Ask dog gi...boy." Koga said catching himself before he gave Inuyasha's secret.

"What's he talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked. None of them noticed his slip up except for Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I have no idea. Who ever know's what that stupid wolf thinks." Inuyasha said in her usual cold voice.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about but are keeping it secret." Koga said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"Humph. He want's to know why I'm not gonna fight with him over Kagome anymore." Inuyasha lied.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Your just gonna let him take me?" Kagome asked getting angry.

"I never said that. You don't like us fighting right? Besides it should be your choice who you wanna be with." Inuyasha said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh Inuyasha. I had no idea you could be so sensitive!" Kagome said with tear's in his eyes.

"I don't buy it. It's obivosly a trick." Koga said playing along knowing that if he didn't she would skin him alive. But no body was listinging to him.

"Hey dog-breath. I need to talk to you. Alone." Koga said glaring at Shippo who was still on her shoulder. Inuyasha handed a protesting Shippo to Kagome and followed Koga to the wood's.

"What do you want dog-breath?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I'm gonna make you a deal. I'll stay quite if you explain why your acting like a boy and why you won't tell your friend's about you." Koga said staring down at her. He wondered why he was getting so much taller. Now he knew why.

"Huh? Why would I...fine." she surrendered.

"Get to explaining." Koga said as he sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"Not now. The next time we meet. The other's will come looking if we don't get back." she said not wanting to stay with him much longer.

"Fine. You better not hold out on your end of the deal." Koga growled getting up. He was going to know what was going on even if it killed him.

Please Review. Sorry it's so short!


	3. The Explenation

Chapter 3: The Explanation.

They walked back to the others. Kagome, being the naive oblivious girl she is, asked Koga if he wanted to stay with them since they were heading the same way anyway.

"I don't want that idiot wolf coming with us!" Inuyasha argued.

"Too bad. If he wants to come he can. Now be quite or I'll sit you!" Kagome threatened him. Inuyasha quieted down. Sango and Miroku turned to Koga with questioning eyes since he hasn't said anything or flirting with Kagome since he got back with Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Koga? Did Inuyasha do something to you?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh no. That dumb dog couldn't hurt me if he tried!" Koga said getting back into the act. He had been lost in thought about what could make her lie about her gender and forgot where he was for a moment.

"Keep talking wolf." Inuyasha said indifferently.

"Hey Inuyasha? What did he want?" Shippo whispered to her as Koga went off and only the others were paying attention.

"He wants to know why." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Are you going to tell him?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I have no choice." she told him honestly. No point in lying to the kitzune.

"If he does something to you just let me know. I'll deal with him!" Shippo said making a fist. Since he knew Inuyasha was a girl he was protective of her. Inuyasha chuckled knowing that Shippo couldn't beat Koga and that she could take care of herself but it was nice to feel loved.

"Sure Shippo."

"Hey Inuyasha. We're going to stop here okay?" Sango asked coming up to her.

"Huh? Why we haven't even been walking that long." Inuyasha questioned getting annoyed.

"You may not be tired but us normal, human people are getting tired." Kagome snapped.

"Fine whatever" Inuyasha grumbled. They set up camp and soon the humans were asleep. Only Inuyasha and Koga were awake since Kagome took Shippo to sleep with her.

"Alright Dog Face, we're the only ones awake so now's the perfect time for you to explain what's been going on." Koga said.

"Fine" Inuyasha sighed "Since the day I was born I have been told to act like a boy. For my own safety being a half-demon. The only people who know who are still around is you, Shippo, and Sessomaru. When I was a pup I was hunted a lot by the whole demons. They also never noticed my scent. So to make sure they never tried to do anything that they didn't already do I hid my true gender. I've been hiding it for so long now that it seems so normal I can't imagine living as a girl. Sessomaru said that this is only going to last only so much longer now since I might go into my first heat soon." Inuyasha explained.

"Really? That's some story. But wait I thought Sessomaru hated you" Koga said confused.

"No he doesn't. It's only an act to keep this secret more believable. He's actually a very overprotective brother." Inuyasha said.

"You don't say. But if it's not going to last much longer anyway, then why not just tell them?" Koga asked.

"Because I don't want things to change. And if they know about me and the fact that I've been lying things will change." Inuyasha said with a sad look on her face. Koga, feeling sorry for her, went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Not expecting the contact Inuyasha jumped slightly then a small blush bloomed on her face. Seeing the blush Koga had to resist chuckling.

"So now that you know will you keep quiet?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Of course. It's not my secret to tell. Besides I feel privileged to know this secret before your trusted friends." Koga laughed. Inuyasha blushed an angry blush and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "There is one question I wanted to ask you though." Koga said.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow and asked "Well what is it?"

"Your not gay are you?" Koga asked.

"What? No I'm not! Why would you even ask that?" Inuyasha asked her eye starting to twitch. She had no problem with gay people but what right did he have to ask her if she was?

"Well you always fought with me over Kagome. So before I found all this out I thought you were in love with her." Koga admited.

"I fought with you over her to keep up my act. And because I didn't like you and thought you didn't deserve her. I do love Kagome but only as a good friend or even as a sister." Inuyasha admitted.

"Ah. I'm gonna ignore the 'not good enough' part. We should get some sleep before the others get up." Koga said unwrapping his arm from around her and going back to where he was sitting before.

"Night." Koga said closing his eyes.

"Night Koga." Inuyasha whispered and closed her own eyes.

**Sorry it's so short! Please review**!


End file.
